


Statements

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Social Media, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8103184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Nobody ever listens to people who have been there and done that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For _Jurassic Park I (1993)_ and _Jurassic World (2015)_  
>  Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 25, 2015  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: September 21, 2016  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Amblin Entertainment and Universal Pictures does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 352  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

When Jurassic World first opened, enterprising reporters had asked the eminent Drs. Alan Grant and Ian Malcolm, the survivors of the first park, what their opinions were of the new one. They issued a joint statement, “Don’t go to Jurassic World. It’s a disaster waiting to happen,” and left it at that. Of course, the park’s owners refuted that statement and emphasized all the new and improved security precautions since 1993. 

After ten years of park operation, scoffers on the Internet said that if you predicted disaster long enough, you were bound to be right someday. The eminent doctors were ‘scared old men’.

& & & & & &

“Well,” Ian said after reading the latest comments on the Jurassic World site, “we’re no spring chickens anymore.”

“And we _are_ scared of what could go wrong at Jurassic World,” Alan said. He sat on the couch as Ian hunched over his laptop on the coffee table.

“Guess the Internet tough guys are right.” Ian’s eyes sparkled behind his glasses as he looked over at his lover. “Though you had spring in your chicken last night.”

Alan merely smiled. “The best thing to come out of that first park disaster was meeting you.”

“Oh, pshaw!” Ian affected a blush.

Alan chuckled. Life since 1993 had never been dull, he had to admit that. As he grew older, he didn’t need to do crossword puzzles or other things to stimulate his brain. He had Ian for his mental stimulation, not to mention other kinds of stimulation. Alan nudged Ian’s leg with his foot.

& & & & & &

For ten years, Jurassic World had operated successfully. There were minor incidents, but nothing that didn’t happen at other amusement parks. Ian dryly remarked, “When the equivalent of the Pirates of the Caribbean breaks down, the Pirates don’t eat the tourists.” The park was in the news every time a new attraction was introduced.

On the tenth anniversary of the park, the inevitable occurred. After the details of the disaster became public, reporters once again asked Alan Grant and Ian Malcolm their opinions. Once again they issued a short joint statement, “Don’t ever re-open Jurassic World. _Ever!”_


End file.
